One-Minute Melee Season 3 Finale: Harry Potter VS Lord Tirek
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sequel to One-Minute Melee: Lord Voldemort VS Lord Tirek and Season 3 Finale of One-Minute Melee! When all hope seems lost for Hogwarts, Harry Potter steps in to take on Lord Tirek himself. But will Tirek be more than he can handle, or will he be able to get help! Crossover with other shows, but mainly My Little Pony and Harry Potter! Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which belongs to Hasbro! Anything else that is mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, it's time for the Season 3 finale of One Minute Melee... and an ending to a cross-story arc! Hope you guys are as excited as I am! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING!: This battle will NOT be timed._**

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

Things are not going well at this school at this moment in time. Not only has most of the people inside the school lost their magic, making them common Muggles, a lot of these former witches and wizards, even the ones that were on the evil side, were character witnesses in seeing a huge battle between the Dark Lord and a large centaur that had appeared out of nowhere and was the cause of their loss of magic.

The centaur, known as Lord Tirek, was laughing as he had just blocked an Imperius Curse and sent it straight back to the man who had previously casted it, a man that was formally known as Tom Riddle, who nowadays is known as Lord Voldemort. But as this battle was taking place...

* * *

 **(The Forest of Dean)**

"Okay, that should be the Horcrux in your head." A purple alicorn said as her horn stopped glowing as a seventeen year old boy with black robes got up and started feeling his head. "How do you feel?"

The boy, known as Harry Potter, felt around his scar as he smiled. "Honestly, I feel a lot better."

"Like you just ate a Snickers?" A pink pony smiled.

"What are Snickers?" A red headed boy asked in confusion.

"Never mind. We'll put the Horcrux that was in your head in this little glass right here and..." The purple alicorn, known as Twilight Sparkle, said as she made her horn glow again to make a glass appear as something started to glow. "Okay, Hermione, on my cue!"

A brown, messy haired girl, who is better known as Hermione Granger, gave a quick nod as she lifted the Sword of Gryffindor. Twilight nodded. "And... now!"

Hermione slammed the sword down, cutting up the Horcrux.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

Around the same time, the beams that Voldemort and Tirek sent out towards each other exploded as they started flying back towards the wall, Tirek ruining part of Hogwarts castle, and Voldemort tearing down a nearby tree.

* * *

 **(The Forest of Dean)**

A yellow Pegasus pony nervously peeked out of the tent as she asked, "Is... is that all of them?"

"Well... let me think." Twilight said. "Harry said he got rid of the diary in second year. He also said Dumbledore destroyed the ring in sixth year. The locket followed not too long afterwards. And together, we already got the cup, this weird crown thing..."

"It's a diadem." Hermione sighed.

"...and we transferred the one inside Harry into this glass and destroyed that too. All right, I think that leaves the snake." Twilight smiled.

"But how are we going to get to You-Know-Who and his pet snake without tipping off that we're going to kill it?" Harry asked. "We can't just go up to him and say 'Hi, Voldy, I want to kill your snake and in turn, kill you.' It's just not possible."

"I could do it." The yellow Pegasus, known as Fluttershy, said.

"Yeah, come up to this Voldemort guy, you're going to be dead in seconds." A blue Pegasus pony, known as Rainbow Dash, rolled her eyes.

"We're just going to have to charge in, then." Twilight said. "But the problem is locating this You-Know-Who character."

"Oh, you just leave that part to me."

Everyone else stood frozen, except for Fluttershy, who just smiled as everyone looked up at the trees. Up on one of the branches, was a mismatched creature known as a draconequss, a creature that had various animal parts on his body. This creature was known as...

"Discord!" Twilight sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Princess Celestia figured you might need some guidance, so I decided to just... pop right in." Discord said as he pulled out a soda and started to sip his drink. "I've seen what you did with these Horcruxes and saying you want to be taken to the evil noseless man who is bent on taking over the Magical World and the Non-Magical world as well. Well, maybe I can help you with that."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he said, "Are you telling me you know where Voldemort is?"

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione said in a panic.

"I'm very happy and unhappy to report that whatever his followers... er, Death Eaters, I believe you call them... are doing, they're not coming over now. You see, there's a second problem." Discord said.

"Second problem?" Twilight frowned. "What happened?"

"You'll see for yourself." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, causing the six ponies, the small dragon, and the three human friends to teleport out of sight. Discord then lifted his shades as he said, "You might want to sit back. This season finale is about to get more action!"

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley suddenly found themselves near the edge of the Forbidden Forest as they looked around in shock.

"Hey wait a minute, how did we... did your friend just use Apparition on us without him going with us?" Harry asked.

"Guys, look!" Hermione gasped as she pointed to a familiar castle spire. "Hogwarts!"

"If Voldemort is there then..." Harry's eyes widened. "We better hurry and destroy him and the snake before..."

All of a sudden, he stopped as his eyes spotted something in the sky. Twilight spotted it too as the thing landed right in front of her feet. She yelped as she backed away a bit, then examined the body. "I-is that Voldemort?"

Harry nodded in shock as he looked at the body. "It looks that way, but... I don't get it. The prophecy said that 'I' should be the one to destroy the Dark Lord. Doesn't that mean Voldemort?"

"...Uh, Harry?" Ron said as he pointed up. "I think I have a new fear other than spiders now."

Everyone turned and gasped as they saw the rather large Lord Tirek looming above the castle.

"I-is that Lord Tirek? B-but how did he escape?" Twilight asked.

"You know this guy?" Hermione asked.

Pinkie smiled. "Oh yeah! He came by and started stealing other ponies' Cutie Marks, absorbing their magic! He did it to us too, even Discord!"

"But we managed to kick his butt in the end thanks to some new powers!" Rainbow smirked. "We were totally awesome!"

"Eeek... Tirek is even scarier than before..." Fluttershy gasped.

"...You told us a prophecy where you have to defeat a Dark Lord... well, you don't think that meant Tirek, do you?" Twilight asked.

Harry looked up. "It may be possible."

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at the others. Somehow, he had a feeling he knew what he had to do... he started marching up as the ponies curiously followed.

Back with the others, Tirek laughed as he looked at the downed people, even the ones barely surviving consciousness as they looked helpless, even the Death Eaters. "Fools... did you really think I would easily fall to that? Merely another mortal. I want to ask you right now... who would dare face me now? I ask you... who?"

"I will!" A voice shouted.

Everyone gasped as they turned and saw Harry Potter coming out of the bushes, holding his wand, along with Ron, Hermione, and six ponies coming out.

Hagrid gasped. "Harry... yer're back."

Lord Tirek raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the small boy in front of him... then laughed. "Are you serious? Are you freaking serious? You, boy, can't even compare!"

"P-Potter..." Draco Malfoy, who was sitting nearby, obviously weak, spat. "I should have known you'd make your presence."

Lucius Malfoy, although weak, found enough strength in him to slap Malfoy, making the young boy yelp.

Harry ignored the snide comment from Draco as he coughed. "Like I said, I am going to stop you, as per told by the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Tirek stopped laughing as he looked at the small boy and raised an eyebrow. "What prophecy?"

"I will admit, the prophecy doesn't directly talk about you, but rather, the man you just snapped like a twig and killed off... the man, known as Lord Voldemort!" Harry explained as he pointed towards the general area of his friends and the six ponies, the latter of which were carefully trying to hide... but not good enough as Tirek was towering over the forest and could easily look down, which is what he did.

Tirek did a double take as he glared down at the ponies, and smirked. "If it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends..."

Before they could react, Twilight and her friends yelped as they got encased in bubbles along with Ron and Hermione. As they started floating over to Tirek, Tirek smirked as he said, "Well, well, I was hoping to get back to Equestria later for revenge after I got all of the magic in this general area... but seeing as you're here, a little early taste of alicorn, unicorn, earth pony and pegasi talents can't hurt a soul..."

"Let us go, Tirek!" Twilight growled. "How did you even get out of Tartarus anyway?"

"Funny thing." Tirek paused. "I was still weak and trapped in a cage back in Tartarus when all of a sudden, something next to me opened up. Curious, I looked in and saw a portal to another dimension... where these hairless monkeys were walking around. I have to say, I was surprised to see that some, if not, most of these mortal beings had some magic within... so I did what was best, escaped through that portal and started to collect magic. It started out simple, getting people when they weren't looking, but then I spotted something called the Daily Prophet that said something about this place having a lot of magic gathering around the area. Piquing my curiosity, I decided to go out of my way and steal magic from here until I got enough to go back to Equestria and not only steal the ponies' magic yet again, to rule all of Equestria and possibly this world... but what a lucky day for me... to find you six ponies, bringing your magic! And this time, no rainbow powers are going to save you."

With that, Tirek opened his mouth as he was about to suck the magic out of his friends, he noticed from the corner of his eye Harry about to send a spell over, which Tirek blocked. He turned to the small boy and glared at him. "You clever boy you... trying to catch me off guard while I was monologuing, huh? If you think I was going to easily for for it... you have another thing coming."

Harry frowned as he held up his wand. "I'm not afraid."

"You will be... you will be." Tirek frowned as he held positions.

Pinkie paused as she looked around in confusion. "Er... where's the announcing guy? There's always an announcing guy."

"An announcing guy? For what?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie opened her mouth, but Rainbow sighed as she held up a hoof, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Accio... Cleansweeps!" Harry shouted as he waved his wand around. All of a sudden, a few broomsticks started to fly over as Harry grabbed one and got on it as he started to kick off. Tirek watched in curiosity as Harry flew the broomstick up in the air. Tirek gave a smirk as he started to use his horns to make a glowing ball of energy Using the ball of energy, Tirek shot straight for Harry as Harry started to fly around the energy blasts that Tirek was shooting around.

Harry then looked down towards Tirek as he noticed the bubbles still floating around. He gave a nod to Ron and Hermione, who nodded back as they pulled out their own wands. As Ron and Hermione got to work popping their own bubbles and getting their friends, the ponies, out, Harry shot a spell at Tirek as he yelled, "FLIPENDO!"

Tirek got knocked back a bit when the spell made contact with him. He gave a slight growl as he picked up a tree that was uprooted from the ground and started to swing it around like a bat. After a couple of practice swings, he started to swing the tree towards Harry's broom as Harry started going up and down with the broom he was riding. Harry started waving his wand, as he sent out a Fiendfyre spell towards Tirek's tree as it started to burn up.

Around this time, Ron and Hermione had just gotten Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy out of the bubbles as Twilight looked around at the damage. "This is bad... we need some time to get the Rainbow Power, but if Harry loses, we lose!"

"How are we going to make time?" Hermione asked as Tirek sent blast of energy towards Harry.

Twilight paused... then nodded as she turned and shut her eyes as her horn emitted a beam that created a portal. She then turned to Harry. "Harry! Lead Tirek over through there!"

Harry, hearing Twilight, nodded as he started flying low. Tirek, his eyes directly on Harry, started chasing after him. Harry then turned towards Tirek as he gave a nod. He then faced forward as he entered through the portal as Tirek chased him in right afterwards.

As Twilight quickly shut the portal, she gave a nod as she turned to Ron and Hermione. "You two go tend to the others. Me and my friends are going back to Equestria to get something!"

"Where did Harry and Tirek go?" Ron asked.

"An unpopulated place with flowers... at least, I hope it was unpopulated..." Twilight said in worry.

* * *

 **(The Flower Garden of Hope)  
**

New flowers were blooming along quite nicely as tour guides were leading people through the flower fields. And in the case of one of the tour guides, a familiar Siamese cat, a brown furred canine and their human owner were seen amongst the tour themselves as the Siamese Cat sighed in frustration.

"Seriously! When are we going to eat?" Bucky Katt started to complain.

"Come on, Bucky, you know that when we agreed on the road trip to California, this was a stop on the way here." Rob said.

"Plus, I love the smell of pretty flowers." Satchel smiled. "Just looking at these fields of flowers can make a dog or anyone relax..." Satchel smiled.

Bucky just rolled his eyes as the tour passed by an advertisement that said, "Bean The Dynamite, Ripper Roo and Crazy Harry's Fireworks NOW on sale!". "Whatever. I just hope we have enough time for dinner..."

"At least we managed to get through most of the road trip without any MORE incidents." Rob glared at Bucky.

"I told you, that brown dog in Texas looked at me funny!" Bucky argued.

"Look, Bucky, when we get to Hillwood, we'll get dinner there." Rob said. "Now please, no more arguing."

Bucky frowned as he looked at the flower field. "Fine... I just wish something interesting would happen on this tour..."

All of a sudden, as if his wish was granted, a portal opened up, much to everyone else's notice... nobody expected a flying boy on a broomstick, along with a large centaur running out of it as the centaur roared.

Bucky's eyes widened in interest. "Whoo... I got my wish! I have a show!"

"Cool animatronics!" Satchel smiled as he and the others were sitting down.

The tour guide, looking flabbergasted, coughed as he improvised, "Er, stay back, folks, this reenactment of a wonderful battle is now taking place! Don't disturb anything!"

Back with the fight itself, Harry sighed in relief as Tirek glared... then blinked as he looked around to see the field of flowers (thankfully, not the people that were watching the two) as Tirek frowned. "Trying to distract me by taking me to an unpopulated area where I can't get magic? Smart move, kid... but that still won't stop me!"

Harry growled as he started waving his wand. "Waddiwasi!"

With that, some flowers started to uproot from the ground as they started to get into Tirek's face as Tirek started sneezing a tiny bit from the flowers covering his vision. He growled as he picked up a nearby rock and started to throw it right at Harry. Harry swerved the broom around a bit as he ducked the rock, but the broom started to get a bit shaky. Harry cursed the fact that the Cleansweep wasn't quite the fastest broom, and was wishing he had his Firebolt right about now.

With that in mind, Tirek roared as he sent out another beam of fire towards Harry. Thinking fast, Harry waved his wand and shouted "PROTEGO!"

With that, a shield went up as it blocked Tirek's fire. Tirek then gave a frown as he snorted. "So... you're able to protect yourself? Not a bad showing... BUT..."

Tirek roared as he started to open his mouth up and try to suck Harry's magic... but much to his dismay, Harry seemed to be much faster on a broom. Frowning, Tirek decided to focus his eyes as he opened up another portal. Tirek turned and gave a smirk. "You want to stop me, then step on in!"

Tirek then ran through the portal as Harry frowned, following the large centaur. As the portal closed up, everyone responded in cheers. The tour guide, smiling nervously, said, "Er... that was... a great show, wasn't it, folks?"

The tour guide then muttered to himself, "Oh God, I'm so fired from this job..."

Rob raised an eyebrow as he turned to Bucky and Satchel. "You know, it may sound weird... but was that flying guy dressed up like Harry Potter?"

"Who cares? Fun show!" Bucky smiled.

"Like, for sure!" a familiar girl said in the back.

"Leni, please don't talk!" Lisa Loud said as she was writing a letter and smiling. "I got to focus on my letter to Penny Crygor."

"Awww... does someone have a crush?" Leni gave a smile to her four year old sister.

Lisa blushed as she glared at Leni. "It's nothing like that!"

* * *

 **(Orchid Bay Park)**

Somewhere outside her school, Juniper Lee's bracelet was going off like crazy as she was looking up to see the giant centaur and wizard boy flying around. In fact, basically about everybody was looking up at it.

"First that girl from Mewni... now this?" Juniper Lee groaned as she held her head and shook it. "I have a headache..."

Tirek gave a laugh as he started to use his blasts to clear away some obstacles, sending people screaming.

Harry groaned as he sent out another spell, thinking, "All the Ministries around the world are going to have a field day with all this..."

Tirek growled as he shot out another beam, causing Harry to dodge. "You are an annoying little pest, my friend! Why don't you go back to playing magic!"

"I could, but you're about to take it from me!" Harry growled as he fired a spell, Tirek opening another portal as he ran inside, Harry following close behind.

* * *

 **(Hanna Barbera Town)  
**

Though a nice place to hang out, Hanna Barbera Town was known to have plenty of troubles... mostly in mysteries, crimes going on... or, in the Hooded Claw's case, trying to off a heiress.

"Now, this plan is sure to make you tremble, Pitstop." The Hooded Claw started as he gave a smile as Penelope Pitstop, who was tied up and hanging upside down on a suspended flagpole, was humming to herself. "Now, you may notice you're tied up to a flagpole. You also notice the termite that is on the wooden flagpole. When he chews all the way down to the wood, you will immediately fall straight into the shark tank that the Bully Brothers have kindly placed below. And you know, those sharks are pretty expensive, Pitstop, so you better appreciate the things I go through. Anyway, you fall down and you'll be eaten alive and... wait... are you humming?"

"Hm?" Penelope looked over. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Hooded Claw, but I've been so used to hearing you spell out your plans, I just learn to tune it out. What were you saying?"

The Hooded Claw glared at Penelope as he muttered, "Why you little harlot, I... fine! You're tied to a wooden flagpole, a termite is on the flagpole, you fall and..."

All of a sudden, a portal opened up as a roar was heard, a giant centaur popped out, followed by a boy on a broomstick as the centaur sent out a blast and sent it all the way towards a nearby house, causing it to explode as Mr. Jinks's voice was heard in the distance. "YEOWCH!"

The Hooded Claw just stared in shock as Penelope blinked, looking at the same thing the Hooded Claw was looking at.

With the battle, Harry growled as he sent out another spell, with Tirek grabbing the tank of sharks and throwing them towards Harry as the sharks flew out. Harry yelped as he started to fly around, dodging the sharks as he waved his wand, freezing the sharks in their tracks and throwing them into another nearby portal...

* * *

 **(Wonderful World of Sushi Restaurant)**

...where it happened to land near the sushi restaurant as some sushi chefs were looking over and smiling as they held out their cleavers.

"Looks like more sushi for those cat girls that keep coming in!" One of the sushi chefs smiled.

"Tell me about it!" The second sushi chef laughed.

* * *

 **(Hanna Barbera Town)**

"HEY!" The Hooded Claw yelled, upon realizing his sharks were gone. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE SHARKS COST!"

Then he yelped as a blast headed towards him. He ducked to the side as Tirek and Harry continued their fight. Harry then started to send some water spells towards Tirek's fire blasts as Tirek frowned.

"Clever boy..." Tirek frowned as Harry noticed a new portal opening. Taking opportunity, he flew straight into the portal with Tirek following. As the portal closed, the Hooded Claw and Penelope Pitstop could only stare with wide eyes.

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

Harry took a deep breath as he looked around to see a populated area. Harry groaned. "Bloody hell..."

As if on cue, Tirek came in as the people noticed the large centaur and started screaming.

All but a couple sets of girls... a group of five and a group of six. They looked and each other and nodded as they started to transform into their secret identities.

Harry started to pant as he started to wave his wand as Tirek started to laugh. "He's not letting me up... I need some help, big time..."

 _"RIBBON... STRAWBERRY... SURPRISE!"_ A voice called out as a blast was sent in his direction.

 _"MOON... TIARA... MAGIC!"_ Another voice called out as a magic tiara was sent in the air and hit Tirek. Tirek turned to see both the Sailor Scouts and the Mew Mews standing in formation as if ready to fight. Harry looked down in surprise, but smiled as he nodded towards the two sets of girls.

Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo gave a nod as Mew Pudding and Sailor Chibi Moon high-fived each other. Tirek growled as he started to blast towards the new targets, but he was constantly trying to keep an eye on Harry at the same time.

All the while, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were sitting nearby, watching the battle, as Kisshu looked towards his fellow aliens. "This is not one of mine. Just throwing that out there right now."

Back with the fight, Harry gave a nod as the Sailor Scouts and the Mew Mews were throwing out their best attacks they could, much to the frowning Tirek, who seemed to be wincing as Harry waved his wand and sent out another Knockback Jinx. Harry groaned as he kept sending out more jinxes, wishing that right now, whatever Twilight and her friends were here right now to help him...

"TIREK!"

Everyone stopped fighting for a moment as they all looked over, Harry smiling in relief as he saw the six ponies he knew, only they were more... powerful, in terms of their long hair and extra cutie marks. Tirek's eyes widened as he realized that Twilight and her friends had unlocked Rainbow Power once again as they sent out a rainbow blast. Tirek grunted... but then smirked as he started to send a blast, sending Twilight in worry.

"Why isn't it working?" Twilight said in worry as she and the others tried to fight back.

Harry was looking worry as the six and Tirek were locked in a tug of war with their powers. Harry looked around to see the Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews were looking in astonishment. He then noticed a glow within his hand. He then noticed the same glow in Pudding and Rini's hands. Harry's eyes widened as he tapped Pudding's shoulder. Pudding looked up to the wizard boy in curiosity as Harry pointed to his glowing hand, then to hers. Pudding's eyes widened upon noticing her hand glowing. She then noticed Rini's hand was glowing and nudging her as Rini went through the same motions. The three looked over to see Tirek, then their hands. Harry, Pudding and Rini's eyes widened as they realized what they needed to do. The three walked up and started raising their hands up, sending blasts of energy as Tirek's eyes widened.

Kisshu, looking in confusion, then noticed his hand was glowing. "What the?"

Kisshu paused as he looked at the large centaur... and raised his hand... much to Pai and Taruto's shock and confusion. Nearby walking, Ice Bear and Polar Bear were walking together when they noticed their hands glowing and noticed the centaur. They didn't know why... but they raised their hands up and started to emit a glow, causing Tirek to yelp.

Harry paused as he shut his eyes as he sent a message telepathically. _"PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD WITH A GLOWING HAND, RAISE IT UP IN THE AIR! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT!"_

* * *

 **(Hillwood)  
**

Helga G. Pataki was sitting in her room, writing her poem as she heard the message. It was then she noticed her hand was glowing. A little freaked out at first, she just decided to do what the message said as her hand started to glow.

* * *

 **(Third Street School)  
**

Spinelli looked up in confusion as she turned around and started to raise her hand, a bright glow eminating from it as it flew up in the air. TJ and the others could only watch the light show in shock and confusion.

* * *

 **(Texas Panhandle)  
**

"Hey Hank?" A white dog asked as he looked over to a brown dog holding his paw up and summoning a light

"Yes, Drover?" Hank turned his head towards Drover.

"Why are you holding your paw up and where did that light come from?"

"I don't know. A strange voice told me to do it." Hank the Cowdog shrugged.

"...Who?" Drover cocked his head.

"I didn't ask." Hank frowned.

* * *

 **(The Flower Garden Of Hope)**

Bucky paused as he was looking at his glowing paw in delight and holding it up as a light emitted from it. He was cursing the fact Satchel and Rob were both in the restroom right now. Nearby, Lisa Loud was curiously looking at her hand in interest as a glow kept eminating and shooting from her hand up in the sky.

* * *

 **(Diamond City)  
**

Nearby, Penny Crygor was experiencing the delight of her hand emitting a light up in the air as she saw a portal open up and the light shining through it. "I wonder what's going on on the other side..."

* * *

 **(Many dimensions around the world)**

Around many dimensions, heroes and villains alike, were holding out their hands as if to obey as they noticed the light emitting from it as it started flying up in the sky, opening a portal to another dimension as they looked up, wondering what dimension that the light was taking them...

Everyone was looking up and doing it, Lord Hater, Sylvia, Dr. Nefarious, Daxter, Max from the Sam and Max universe, Duck Dodgers, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester, Lola Bunny, Scrooge McDuck, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic Boom universe, Bean the Dynamite, Ripper Roo, Genie from Agrabah, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Penelope Pitstop, Daphne Blake, Mr. Jinks, Impa, King Harkinian, Leela, Puss in Boots, Meta Knight, Kim Possible, Kitty Katswell, Sango, Kagome, Samurai Jack, Katniss Everdeen, Rawk Hawk, Don Flamenco, Rico the penguin, Mewtwo, Garnet, Gaston, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Cyborg, Booster, Chloe Carmichael, Cindy Vortex, Yumi Ishiyama, Bianca from the Spyro the Dragon universe, Miriel from the Fire Emblem Awakening universe, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Big Daddy, Skeletor, Sans, Carmelita Fox, Murray, Nick Wilde, Lucas, Lili Zanotto, Elsa, Ash Crimson, Chang Koehan, Ant Man, The Atom, Juniper Lee, Marco Diaz, Selphie Tilmitt, Nanami, Jasmine in the Total Drama universe, Cham Cham, Taokaka, Bowser, Sulley, Lilly Pendragon, and Potemkin, were all holding up their hands and seeing the light emitting from their hands going up.

They groaned as they kept pushing, as if they were fighting for their lives.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)  
**

As every Auror were arresting each Death Eater and questioning those who didn't understand what was happening, Hermione blinked as she looked up, confused. "Harry?"

Hermione looked around and noticed her hand was glowing. She took a deep breath as she held up her hand and a light started to glow, sending the light straight into a portal that opened up in the sky. She groaned as she held her hand up, trying to hold it up and taking a deep breath.

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)  
**

Another shining light then hit Tirek as he screamed in pain, trying to struggle out of it, but to no avail.

"Twilight! You too!" Harry called out. "Hold out your hoof!"

Twilight, from the rainbow ball with her friends, nodded as she held out her hoof as a light emitted and hit Tirek.

Tirek groaned as he tried to struggle. "Wha-what's going on? Where are all these other lights coming in?"

"I have news for you, Tirek! Even though we have people that occasionally beat us down, maybe even hurt us, in the end, most of us respect our opponents and maybe we'll fight over a misunderstanding or two... but in the end... FRIENDSHIP WILL WIN OUT!" Harry called as he waved his wand. "EXPECTO..."

"...PATRONUM!" He, Twilight Sparkle, Pudding, Rini, Kisshu, Ice Bear, Polar Bear, and about everyone else who was emitting a light around many dimensions shouted as the lights combined to make a powerful light ball as it consumed Tirek. Tirek screamed as he was starting to lose his powers, shrinking down to a weak centaur as he was instantly teleported somewhere...

* * *

 **(Tartarus)**

When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see he was in the same cage he was in. Tirek growled. "Back to square one!"

"Hello..."

Tirek's eyes shrank as he turned to see an angry Voldemort staring straight at him as a zombie like creature looked over at the two. Tirek's eyes shrank. "Oh, crap..."

"S.T.A.R.S." The zombie creature, known as Nemesis, said as it gave an utteral growl.

* * *

 **(Many dimensions around the world)**

Everyone still held their hands out as they saw a sort of magic floating out from around the world as people watched it go around, wondering where it would go.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)  
**

Everyone in Hogwarts just watched in amazement as their magic started returning to them as everyone looked in excitement... except for the Death Eaters, who couldn't even enjoy their magic as they were stunned and cuffed up at this moment.

All the students were jumping up and down in celebration as they were excited.

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)  
**

The light stopped glowing as Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie turned back to their normal selves, and Harry, Twilight, Rini, Pudding, Kisshu, Ice Bear and Polar Bear's hands stopped glowing as they looked amazed.

Harry Potter gave a smile as he nodded towards the two little girls who helped him. Pudding and Rini could only give smiles and nod in respect. Kisshu could only give a smile as he put his arms around Pai and Taruto, much to their everlasting confusion. Harry looked up at the sky as the portals were closing up and gave another telepathic message. _"Thank you... thank you, everyone. You may not have realized it, but you may have just saved your own world from a big threat."_

Harry gave a smile as Pudding and Rini went back to their friends, who were just looking on in utter amazement as Ice Bear and Polar Bear kept walking along their way.

"Harry, look!"

Harry blinked as he turned to see Twilight pointing up. He looked up to see a bright light swirling around and heading straight for a portal. Curious, Harry, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy started running after the light as the Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews waved good-bye to the others as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)  
**

Everyone looked on in shock as they saw a light come out, followed closely by Harry Potter and six ponies. Everyone then watched as the light started to shine, parts of Hogwarts was starting to reform back... and the light went down as a new tower started rising up as every person there was staring in amazement... to see something rise up like that.

"My goodness." Professor McGonagall whispered.

"What is it?" Molly Weasley asked.

Twilight paused as she looked it over. "That couldn't have been from the... lights, would it?"

"I believe it would, Twilight."

Everyone yelped as they turned to see a white, majestic alicorn with a blue and pink mane, a crown and necklace, and the sun as her mark as she gave a smile. Discord and Spike were standing right next to her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I informed Discord about Tirek escaping. I was going to see if you needed help, but... it seems that together, with friends old and new, you managed to defeat Tirek and sent him back to Tartarus." Celestia smiled.

Most of the human wizards, who were in the dark, frowned as Fred Weasley asked, "I'm sorry, I'm lost. What's going on?"

"Oh, right." Twilight smiled sheepishly. "You see, it all started when Celestia sensed a great disturbance in a different dimension. Like... one fight had broken out between two people and caused a rift. It let Tirek escape, though we didn't know at the time. When Celestia sensed that there would be yet another disturbance, she sent me to investigate where Harry, Ron and Hermione would be."

"Yeah, but Twilight didn't realize that she and Hermione would be the next rift. Anyway, after that row, me and Twilight made peace with Hermione here and we agreed that, along with the others, we'd help them out with defeating that Voldemort guy..." Spike said as some people flinched. "...if they can help us find out what's causing the rifts in many worlds. There are a few theories going around, like a portal machine in another world was malfunctioning, but we wouldn't know about it. All we know was that the rifts kept happening in every world, every dimension, even in some places that didn't make any sense."

"Indeed." Celestia smiled. "I sent Twilight to investigate what was causing the rifts... but we found out later there's nothing we could do about it. If there's a rift, there's a rift."

"Isn't there anyway to fix it?" Ron asked.

"We wish there was, but until we find something, these fights are going to keep happening." Celestia explained. "However, I think this tower is put there for a reason... Harry, this tower is yours. But do you know why that is?"

Harry paused to think about it... as his eyes widened. "It's there because even though the fights don't end, that doesn't mean there is a way to stop them. I'm sure that some people will make ways to make amends, but either way, from the most powerful foe to the weakest enemy, in the end, we're all seen as equals... and it's our duty to make sure we stick together, despite our differences. Not only for friendship, but for the experience."

Celestia smiled. "Indeed."

Harry paused as the door opened up. He looked over towards the others who gave a nod. Harry looked up and nodded as he walked up the tower steps, climbing up as people were looking up in amazement. Harry then reached the top as he took a breath. He nodded as he held out his wand.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **HARRY POTTER**_

"THERE HE IS!" Pinkie smiled. "I was getting worried."

Everyone stared strangely at Pinkie before turning back to Harry.

Harry gave a smile as he waved his wand, sending out his patronus as the stag pranced around. Harry gave a smile as he looked up. "Thank you, everyone... anybody out there... thank you..."

Everybody gave cheers and applause as Harry took a deep breath. He then thought that since Voldemort is gone and Tirek back in Tartarus... things will go smooth... but who really knows? For now, he would be fine just living a quiet life with his friends... even though he was worried about the paparazzi later on, but he would be fine with it. At least things were back to normal... or as semi-normal as it could be...

* * *

Later that day, Celestia was walking along as people and ponies were celebrating not only the death of Voldemort, but Harry saving everyone as she gave a smile. Celestia then looked up at the sun as she smiled. She figured she could just go home a little early...

As Celestia was about to leave, something had caught her eye. Celestia looked over in curiosity as she saw something strange... it was a blue dog-like creature with long purple hair, and some ribbons hanging out. Celestia looked at the creature in curiosity as she went close. "Hello?"

The creature gave a loan note of grace as it started to run off. Celestia, curiously, decided to start chasing after it, having never seen this creature before... little realizing that both Celestia and the creature would walk inside a portal, leading to who knows where...

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON THE SEASON 4 PREMIERE OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _PRINCESS CELESTIA VS SUICUNE_**

* * *

And that's it for the Season 3 finale of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
